Mazoku Reborn
by Ryuzoku
Summary: Story about a cold-hearted Mazoku (demon)(R&R)
1. Chapter 1

Muffled screams… I teleport into a room where a woman is tied up, tears streaming down her face. *Heh...tears... how useless...* I step out of the darkness where I had been hiding, a smile on my face. As she notices me, she begins to cry harder. 

"Now, now..." I pretend to console her, in turn increasing her fear. *Good… quite a good start* I approach slowly smiling pleasantly and causing her to back away, her body shaking slightly. 

"Get away from me you Fruitcake Mazoku!" she yells at me through her sobs, "Just leave me alone... Let me go..." She pleads. 

"Now why would I want to do a thing like that...? hmm...?" Her back reaches the wall. 

"P..Please, just let me go..."Her pleading continues as I kneel down beside her, and touch her face softly. She quickly turns away but I force her to look apon my face and into my eyes, the deep pools of my chaotic soul. My fingers follow her jawbone, and down her neck. Fear permeates the air around her encouraging me even more. I grab her arms, pull her close, and kiss her deeply as my hands begin to wander… Across her breasts, caressing her stomach and moving on to her lower back. Too frightened to fight back she sits there helpless in my grip. As I kiss her, her tears connect with my own face, meaning nothing more than a sign of her fear to me. My one holding her near me, and the other hand having moved to her thigh, slowly moved upwards bringing the hem of her dress along with it. Having reached this point she tries to fight away from me, but my strength keeps her steady. This amused me "If you could escape from my grasp," I whispered to her softly, "where would you go…? To the other side of this room…? And then what…? There's no other way out then through me…" I smile as I feel her fear soar, and see the tears come even more. 

Suddenly another person's presence is felt in my mind, Jeran had come even after I had told him not to interrupt me. *Damn him I'll have his hide for this* 

I pass my hand across her cheek as I let go of her and teleport to where Jeran was waiting. *Grrrr…* As my fury reaches its peak I cast a fireball at him as I reappear, of which he easily dodges, "What?" I bark at him in an aggravated commanding tone. I snapped. 

"Zell-sama… I… I've found him. I've found Xyare." He stuttered, "He… He was passing near here, so I… I took the opportunity to capture him." 

*Sigh, wasted anyways…* clearly frustrated finally I shake my head, "Very well, bring him here…" 

"Yes Zell-sama." He bows slightly and teleports to retrieve the man. A few moments later he reappears with another Mazoku. He wore a strange collar and wristbands with strange runes that inhibit his powers. Jeran pushes him to the floor and quickly teleports away before I could try anything else that he might not be able to dodge. 

"So you thought that you could escape after trying that…?" I walk closer. 

"Well!" I yell at him, "Why wont you answer me?" I kick him hard in his back causing it to spasm with pain. I flash a demonic smile at him. *Well, all is not completely ruined, heh heh, a little pain for yourself is good isn't it?* I begin to laugh as he tries to pick himself up. But before he can get any higher than my knees I kick him in the head hard, and he falls to the ground clutching his pounding head. 

"She… She…" He stumbled on the words, "She was mine… Not yours… you had no right to her…" 

"NOTHING is beyond my reach!" I let out some of my frustration apon him, yelling, "Especially if one of my minions claim it! She was never yours no matter your beliefs!" I blast him with a flare arrow and being unable to escape the blast it immediately incinerated him. Turning him to ashes. My mind called out Jeran, summoning him. He appeared a moment thereafter. 

"Y… Yes Master…? " 

"Clean this." I turn. "Oh, and Jeran," 

"Yes, Zell-sama…?" 

"If you EVER do that again after I told you not to, I will have your hide! Do you understand?" 

"Y… Yes Zell-sama…" 

I teleport back to the woman's chamber, I move close to her and notice that that she is shivering slightly. I move her face towards me to see that her eyes were staring into the non-existent distance. 

"Damn… Waste of a perfectly good woman…" 

Seeing nothing else I might be able to coax out of her, I cast Flare Arrow on her as well, and teleport the ashes to the ones that Jeran was already cleaning, he barely noticed the extra. I then teleport to my bedchamber. 


	2. Chapter 2

*I suppose I'll have to get myself another…* "Moron…" I whisper. I lie down on the soft dark blue silk sheets of my bed. "Let's see… Where… Where should I get another one…? Maybe I should go to another village… I'll be sure to find some younger, naïve ones there…" I laugh to myself softly, but it is quickly followed by a sigh. I close my eyes and soon I drift into a deep, troubled sleep. You may not think much of this but this is quite a rare occasion for one of my kind, for rarely do we sleep, and evermore so, dream…   
/center   
i  
Darkness… A… A voice… Suddenly a female figure appears. She has no distinct features that I can see. "You WILL pay!"   
p  
Another figure appears as the first disappears, same as the woman, but male… "Yes… You WILL pay."   
p  
*Is this why we never dream…?* 'What is this…? What do you mean?'   
p  
Another man appears in the first's place. "You are a fool!" he yells, and then fades.   
p  
Another woman appears in the man's place. "Your time is soon..."   
p  
'What? What do you mean?' I yell, 'What the hell are you talking about?'   
p  
They all reappear surrounding me. "You'll know… Soon enough…"   
p  
Suddenly they all reach out for me. Trying to wrap their slender fingered hands around my throat./i   
p  
I wake suddenly with a cold sweat, panting, trying to catch my breath. I run my fingers through my long red hair and lean my head against one of my many pillows. "Heh…" *how can they get me?* As I think for a moment I remember a small detail I had completely forgotten about. "Oh shit…" *Tomorrow…* I of course had learned to take what ever dreams I had quite seriously, cause you never knew if it could be true… 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sitting in my bedchamber, I suppose that it's the only place that let me feel safe enough, and the time was slowly creeping closer to the hour of my birth (creation??). *Almost time… Jeran is out side watching the door, and Aden is nearby…*   
p  
"How many is that?" Asked Aden.   
p  
"Hmmm…? What was that?"   
p  
"Centuries Zell-sama, how many?"   
p  
"Four, Why?" I give him a sceptical look.   
p  
"Four? Really? You look a lot older than that…" Realising what he had just said he looked down at his feet. "Sorry…"   
p  
"I wonder… Is that a good thing or a bad thing, I certainly hope that that comment was a compliment…" I give him a look as if to say that I'm not pleased with what he had said, but truth was… it was funny to see his reaction. "Anywa…"   
p  
Suddenly it hits me, and I feel all of my power drain away from me. I loose my balance and fall to my knees. "Argh………" All of my protection dissolved in that moment leaving me as defenceless as a human. There's a flash of light as someone appears in front of me, and it laughs as I struggle to stand through the pain and disorientation.   
p  
"Your time has come…" *That voice…* "I'm tired of being your pawn" I look to the direction of the voice "Jeran…" My voice cracked. He laughs again as I look around I see that Aden is dead. "Why…?" He laughs a dark laugh that sends shivers down even my own spine. "You're in my way. You're keeping the Ultimate Power from me and I want it!" The searing pain of the sudden leaving of my powers had me wishing that he would just kill me and get it over with, no luck though…   
p  
"Power…?" I croaked, then laughed small dry laugh.   
p  
"I've had enough of you!!!!" His rage apparent on his dark features, he begins casting the spell of my demise.   
p  
"You… have been fooled… there… is no… Power."   
p  
"SILENCE!" he cries out as he casts the spell, and the ashes of my body fall to the ground. 


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness... Suddenly a power surrounds me, then moments after, I notice the sound of water rustling not very far from me. I open my eyes to a sight I had not expected to see * Forest...?* I get up slowly, feeling unbalanced... different... I reach out to steady myself on the tree beside me, when I notice something strange about my hand. *What the...* Looking down I notice that the ground is much closer than I had remembered.   
p  
In a sudden panic I search for the stream I could hear. Finally I find the little stream with a pool of water. I look down into it only to find a face that isn't my own. "ARGH!!!" I jump quickly and fall back *I'm... a girl.* hesitantly, I look again at my reflection, touching my face, as though to assure me of what I had seen was true. "A girl... Humph..." the shock on my face quickly turns to disgust as I notice something else. *My eyes...* The eyes that stared back at me weren't the Mazoku ones I had expected either, but those of a Ryuzoku, a Gem Dragon.   
p  
"A stupid dragon... Humph..." Having had enough at staring at the disgusting figure that was now my own, I get up again and start heading east. Why east I honestly don't know.   
p  
I soon come apon a road, and was by then lost within my own thoughts *I'd hardly be strong enough to fry Jered's ass like this, even if I could get to him...* I didn't notice the figure in front of me apparently lost in his own thoughts as well, for neither of us noticed until I walked right in to him, knocking myself to the ground.   
p  
"Whoa! Watch it! ...Huh?" looking around and seeing no one, he looks down to me, now sitting on the ground. He gives me a slightly confused look. "What's a little girl like you doin' out here all alone, hmm...?"   
p  
He comes down to my level and holds his hand out to help me up. "Anyways, the name's Kain. What's yours?"   
p  
A slight chill comes across me, and I suddenly I recognise it. It was fear. "Uh..." Despite not consciously knowing how to react to the emotion, I back away from him.   
p  
Seeing my unease, he smiles at me kindly "Heh, don't worry I wont hurt ya" I could see in his eyes that his kindness was genuine, I blush slightly and look away. I finally mutter "Rei..." *Huh? Why did I tell him that? It wasn't any business of his...*   
p  
"Rei huh? What are ya doin' out here all by yourself?" He slowly comes a little closer, his hand still outstretched.   
p  
"I... I don't know..."   
p  
"Well who are ya travellin' with?"   
p  
"I... don't have anybody..."   
p  
Confusion come apon his face "Were they killed?"   
p  
"No..."   
p  
"Oh..." He says as he finally realizes that I was truly alone. "I see, well don't worry... I'll keep ya safe, if ya want..." I nod slowly, then reluctantly take the hand that he was offering to help me up. "Come on..." He says as he starts walking away. Deciding it might be better being with him I follow closely behind, wondering *Why was I afraid...?* 


	5. Glossary

This is a slight summary of the races in my story. Some of my proofreaders seemed to think that there wasn't enough information about the different races. More will be added as the races show up in the story. 

**_Mazoku_**  
The name mazoku is japanese, ma=is only a particle and zoku=demon. The Mazoku are demons that thrive on others dark emotions (ie: pain, fear, anger etc.) and don't naturally feel pain as we do. Their key feature is their slitted purple colored eyes. The Mazoku destroyed the Gem Dragon race and are known for causing chaos wherever they go. They live for thousands of years and on every 100 years of their life they experience something called "The Day of Weakening" where I guess you could say all their enemies get a chance to get back at them, for naturally they are very powerful, and cannot be killed but by those more powerful. 

**_Ryuzoku_**  
The name ryuzoku is also japanese, ryu=dragon and zoku=again means demon. There are four Ryuzoku clans, the first three are characterized by their slitted gold colored eyes. 

**The Ancient Dragon clan**  
They are characterized by the deep green scales of their dragon forms and the dark colored hair of their form. They were almost completely destroyed in the War of The Dragons by the Gold Dragon clan, and almost completely destroyed the Black Dragon clan in the very same war. 

**The Gold Dragon Clan**  
They are characterized by the golden scales of their dragon forms and by the blond hair of their human form. They were almost completely destroyed by the Black Dragon clan and almost destroyed the Ancient Dragons in the War of the Dragons. 

**The Black Dragons**  
They are characterized by the black scales of their dragon forms and the black hair of their human form. They were almost completely destroyed by the Ancient Dragon Clan in the War of the Dragons and almost completely destroyed the Gold Dragon clan. 

**The Gem Dragon Clan**  
There are two sub divisions in this clan because they never seem to be able to trust the other and nobody knows how it started.  
**Dark Gem Dragons**  
    They're characterized by their unique scales which are black and shine another color as though the light hitting their scales is colored. They can be told apart in their human forms by the color of their hair, which is a dark version of the color of the shine from the scales of their dragon forms. The Dark Gem dragons are known for being unsympathetic to other races that wander into their territories and being overly cautious to the point of thinking that every race is conspiring against them.  
**Light Gem Dragons**  
    They are characterized by their unique scales which are white and shine with another color and are identified the same way as the Dark Gem Dragons but instead of it being a darker color of the color that shines from their scales they are the pure colors. They are generally more trusting than the Dark Gem Dragons but are still secretive in their actions and carefully guard the locations of their villages.   
    They are illusive as a clan and are not generally trusted by the other races but are considered more friendly than most of the other clans if found. The key features of their race are slitted eyes are the same color and the color that their hair shines and the color of their scales. They can be born in two fashions of which they call Realborns and Hatchlings. The realborns are born the same way as humans meaning from the womb, and hatchlings are born from eggs. The eggs are created from the crystal "heart" that all Gem Dragons possess at their death if the bodies aren't disturbed. If the bodies are disturbed the crystal becomes tainted and the soul of that Gem Dragon remains forever trapped within, and the one who disturbs the body gains the powers of that dragon but is also cursed for life. The heart is made of a crystal gelatine substance that hardens at the death of the Gem Dragon when its life force stops flowing within it. 


End file.
